Arcades
GTA Online Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs (determinant) Organizations (determinant) Lester Crest Wendy Jimmy De Santa |price = $1,235,000 - $4,082,500 Extra $6,967,500 for Pixel Emporium purchases |games = Grand Theft Auto Online }} Arcades are a business venture introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Description Arcades are introduced to the protagonist after meeting Lester Crest at Mirror Park. The player can purchase any one of six locations from Maze Bank Foreclosures. Upon purchase, the player will receive a free T-shirt with the logo of whatever arcade was bought. Locations *Property is free for players who linked their Social Club account to their Twitch Prime account. Customization Setup As with other businesses, the player must first conduct Setup work to start up this business. Setups contribute to the advancement of the business, as the site was largely abandoned and, therefore, not ready to operate at full capacity. Setup: Equipment The player needs to collect equipment to be used at the Arcade. Initially, the player is tasked with going to a semi-random location, such as the GoPostal Building or Post OP Depository. Once they arrive, it turns out the personnel have been killed, with no sight of the required equipment. Eventually, Lester starts locating the equipment and once he finds it, the player has to collect it by finding a Flatbed, killing the driver and driving the truck back to the business. Enemies will start to appear, attempting to take the player out, so one has to be careful. Features After collecting the equipment, players are able to access the Arcade, but it is not completely ready, so they need to complete a casino setup mission. With said mission done, the Arcade becomes fully operational. If the player decides to switch arcades at any time afterwards, any purchased arcade cabinets and chosen layouts will still carry over to the new location, this also includes any optional heist tools and storage. (Only the personal living quarters will have to be repurchased.) Main Floor The entrance is a large room where all the arcade machines are located. On the left side of the entrance, there is a large TV screen displaying the name of the Arcade on it when not used. On the right side, there is a bar where players can drink, and a jukebox to play music. Next to the bar, there is the manager's office; this is where the owner manages the business. A Pixel Emporium laptop is provided to purchase arcade machines. Basement The basement is where the rest of the features are located. It is accessed through the manager's office and serves as the starting point of the business before it is set up. There is also a Pixel Emporium laptop provided for the initial purchases of the arcade machines, the Master Control Terminal, and the Drone Station. It is located at the center of the basement. The Master Control Terminal is located on the left side from the entrance, used for management of all other businesses (Special Cargo, Vehicle Cargo, Motorcycle Club businesses, Supplies, Air Freight Cargo, and Nightclub businesses). Players can check the supplies' level for all applicable fronts, plus popularity for the nightclub. The Drone Station is available right behind the desktop with the aforementioned laptop, where players can make use of drones intended for observation of the building. They work in the same manner as those from the Terrorbyte, but they have a seemingly infinite range. The player can purchase certain extras to help prepare for The Diamond Casino Heist, as follows: The Vault Door can be made available to purchase if the player takes an image of the Vault blueprints in Agatha Baker's Office. A heist planning section is located in front of the desktop, which is where all The Diamond Casino Heist missions take place. Players may trigger the setups as freemode challenges, similar to resupply missions or Preparations. On the right side, there are four slots for the getaway vehicles, which the arcade owner can retrieve in the preparations, and can be further upgraded with the following: *Vehicles have a respray option, which only allows the removal of liveries and the change of the main color, with a small range of 25 colors, for $100. A garage is located on the left side of the main room, where all personal vehicles are stored. A control panel with the blue corona can be seen in the middle, where the position of each vehicle can be managed, in a similar way to other garages. If not purchased, however, brick walls block the access points of the same. Gallery Graphics ;Murals Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-PixelatedThought.png|'Pixelated Thought' Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-SprayForever.png|'Spray Forever' Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-SoKawaii.png|'So Kawaii' Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-AnotherRealm.png|'Another Realm' Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-Wireframed.png|'Wireframed' Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-AlltheColors.png|'All the Colors' Arcades-GTAO-Mural-Graphic-OEdgy.png|'O Edgy' ;Neon Arts Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-CrotchRocket.png|'Crotch Rocket' Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-GameOver.png|'Game Over' Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-BFFL.png|'BFFL' Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-MightySword.png|'Mighty Sword' Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-LSNights.png|'LS Nights' Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-Penetrator.png|'Penetrator' Arcades-GTAO-NeonArt-Graphic-AdultContent.png|'Adult Content' ;Floors Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-TheLab.png|'The Lab' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-ScaleUp.png|'Scale Up' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-Intergalactic.png|'Intergalactic' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-YayRainbow.png|'Yay Rainbow' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-Thunderclap.png|'Thunderclap' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-UnderstatedStars.png|'Understated Stars' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-SuperFunPlaythings.png|'Super Fun Playthings' Arcades-GTAO-Floor-Graphic-PrimandProper.png|'Prim and Proper' Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V